Jellyfish in a Bottle
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Eva couldn't find her scissors, but pretty soon she figured out why. When she went to confront Neil about stealing her stationary again, he found him doing arts 'n' crafts in secret. And she found what he was making cute too.


**Deceiver: Wrote this a long time ago. I really like it so might as well share.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Jellyfish in a Bottle**

~.~.~.~.~

Eva had enough. She had searched and turned over her entire office for her pair of scissors. Did all that three times even. She was sure she last saw them in her drawers, and she never had a moment she needed to take them out of her office. Sitting down on her chair, she gave a small huff as she crossed her arms to think about why one of her stationaries was missing…again.

Well, it was obvious why.

Within seconds, Eva was at the door of Neil's office, and she easily barged in. The door was, for once, unlocked. "Neil, did you take my scissors a-"

Her partner let out a yelp as Eva blinked in surprised at how Neil fumbled with a bottle of blue liquid in the air before failing to discreetly hide it behind his back, with him pressing right up against the back of his chair. She stood there, staring at him as her eyes caught sight of various craft materials littered all over the newspapers spread over his desk. There were her scissors (of course), a pile of cut up plastic bags, some strings, a dozen of clear-plastic bottles filled with water, and different colours of food dyes. Before Eva could say anything, Neil snapped in surprise "Haven't you heard of knocking!?"

Eva made a face at that. "Haven't you heard of stop stealing my stuff?" she facepalmed. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" he tried to skid away in his swivel chair, but it was obvious to the two that he was trapped. Eva eyed on the bottles of water on his desk, an eyebrow up before she turned back to the suspicious-looking doctor with the obnoxious glasses. "Seriously! I'm not doing anything!"

"Doubt it," the leer she shot at him was deadly. "I can tolerate on you lazing about in here, but it is another when you're setting up another water prank."

"It's not a water prank!" Neil retorted, keeping the bottle he was hiding hidden behind his back. "Do you really think after that one during the Christmas Party I would do it again?"

"Yes," she deadpanned, taking a step forward. Neil tried to scoot away, but with each inch he took, Eva just got closer. So close he was cornered now. "Well if you're not making some stupid prank, then what were you making?"

Neil let out a whine, but it was ineffective as Eva didn't back down. She just stood there, waiting patiently as she loomed over him. With a defeated sigh, Neil looked away as he handed the bottle to her.

Eva was not sure what she was looking at. The bottle had something inside it, which was slowly floating up to the surface. Its tiny, white tentacle-like trails swirled about in the water gracefully, mesmerising Eva for a moment. At first, she thought it was alive, but quickly dismissed it as the thing was in some sort of blue liquid.

"What is it?" Eva took it to have a better look. Tilting the bottle to the side, the thing inside the bottle swirled again and floated towards another direction. It was then did she noticed the bubble-like head it had. "Wait…is this a…"

"It's a jellyfish," Neil pushed his glasses back up, still not looking at her. "Went on YouTube and saw you can make your own jellyfish in the bottle. I was bored and decided to try making it. No biggie."

Eva continued to tilt the bottle up and down, watching the jellyfish float about. Her eyes glanced at the things still on his table, making her arch an eyebrow. "So…were you trying to make more or…"

"Huh?" He followed her gaze. "Um…nope! Just have some extra water bottles and food dyes! That's all!"

"I see…" Eva turned her attention back to the bottle in her hand, her back pressed against the wall as she continued to stare at the creature inside it. She was silent the whole time, until she made a comment.

"It doesn't look like a jellyfish though."

At once, Neil shot her a look. "Well, ex _cuse_ me! If you don't like my master piece, I can take it back!" He got off his chair to grab for the bottle, only for Eva to keep it out of reach by doing a quick side step. Grinning at his desperate attempts as she backed away, she let out a laugh.

"Nope!" She quickly headed for the door, keeping the bottle close. "I'm keeping this. Make another one since you seem to have plenty of materials to use!"

Before Neil could reply, Eva left his office and went straight back to hers. And once she was safely inside, she had her back pressed against the closed door as she a breather and admired Neil's piece of work again.

As she watched the jellyfish bob up to the surface of the bottle, Eva wondered if Neil really would make more. She actually wouldn't mind. Because she could gaze at these all day.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Note: Neil was trying to make 7 bottles of jellyfish, each one a different colour.**

 **Should Eva make something for Neil after this?**


End file.
